Cetus Black IV
'Cetus Black IV '(22 February, 1777 - 10 June, 1846) was an early member of the House of Black; the third of four children born to Betelgeuse Black and Adeliza Black (née Rosier). He was the younger brother of Cygnus Black I, Adeliza Nott (née Black), and Corvus Black. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1788 to June 1795. He married Alodia Prewett, a daughter of Dorian Prewett, in 1807. The couple had three children together, two of which survived to adulthood. They were Licorus, Phoebe, and Hesper, who died young. Biography Early life Cetus Black IV was born on 22 February, 1777, inside 12 Grimmauld Place, a large terraced house located in the London borough of Islington that was owned by the Black family. He was the fourth child born to Betelgeuse and Adeliza Black, and he was six years younger than his sister, who was also named Adeliza, and five years younger than his elder brother Cygnus Black I- a year younger than his older brother, Corvus. Like his brother before him, Cetus was baptised by Thomas Secker, a wizard, who was both Rector of St James's and Bishop of Oxford, in the first month of his life. He was named for his paternal uncle, Cetus Black III, who had recently passed away in 1775. He and his brother Corvus were privately instructed in several subjects inside the family home at Grimmauld Place. Cetus learned French, and he and his brother were taught to create commentary on the political events of the time as young as seven or eight years old. That being said, Cetus was the third-born son, and his education was not seen as nearly as important as that of his eldest brother Cygnus, and his brother Corvus felt (as shown by family letters at the time) that their ability to slack off gave them special treatment. Hogwarts years Cetus received an invitation to study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the summer of 1788. Sometime before attending, it is likely that he purchased or inherited a wand from Ollivander's or the vaults of the House of Black. On 1 September, 1788, Cetus was sorted into Slytherin House, as was expected of all sons of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Cetus, like his brothers, was a talented student, and quickly learned to master Transfiguration, Potions, and Charms. Later life Cetus Black IV left Hogwarts after his seventh year in 1795. It is likely that he returned to Grimmauld Place during this time in his life while he searched for a wife. However, his father, Betelgeuse, unexpectedly passed away in 1799, leaving the headship of the House Black to pass to Cetus's elder brother, Cygnus, then 29, and still unmarried. Cetus and his brother Corvus were both present at the wedding of their brother Cygnus to Aphra Lestrange, a daughter of Rodolphus Lestrange I. The event took place on the grounds of Black Manor in Tisbury, Wiltshire, in 1805. Marriage Cetus Black IV married Alodia Prewett, the daughter of Dorian Prewett and his wife Cora Prewett (née Rakepick), in 1807. The match was thought of by many as odd, though the House of Prewett had been known to marry their daughters off to dark houses before. Alodia Prewett, however, had been a Slytherin at Hogwarts, and the marriage was most likely thought of as advantageous by her own parents. The couple had their first child, a boy, who they named Licorus Black, in 1808. A daughter, Phoebe, followed in 1810. Then they had their third child, another daughter, in 1812, but Hesper passed away two years later. His wife Alodia Black passed away in 1841. Decline and death Cetus himself died on 10 June, 1846, aged 69. He was buried inside the Black family vaults on the grounds of Black Manor with his wife and daughter Hesper, who predeceased him. His personal possessions and property were inherited by his surviving son Licorus. Etymology Like many other members of the Black family, Cetus was named for a constellation in the sky. The name could also refer to Cetus, a sea monster in Greek mythology as both Perseus and Heracles needed to slay, sometimes in English called 'the whale'. The constellation Cetus is also in the region of the sky that contains other water-related constellations such as Aquarius, Pisces, and Eridanus. Category:Characters Category:19th century individuals Category:1770s births Category:House of Black Category:Pure-bloods Category:Widowed individuals Category:English individuals Category:Slytherins Category:Individuals Sorted in 1788 Category:House of Rosier descendants (historical) Category:1840s deaths Category:Pisces